1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to cyclonetype, personal samplers for use for detecting aerosols, in particular, samplers that are used to determine the amount of diesel exhaust aerosols and coal dust aerosols in underground mines.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Substantial work has been carried out in relation to the effects of respirating diesel exhaust particles, and research has suggested that exposure to diesel exhaust particulate matter may have adverse health effects.
Sampling methods have been undertaken for the measurement of diesel aerosols and underground coal mines, as well as sampling coal dust particles. The diesel exhaust particles are generally quite small, and by providing a cut-off size, evaluations of the amount of coal dust particles and diesel exhaust particles can be made. The U.S. Bureau of Mines and the University of Minnesota have undertaken various experiments, and a paper by Kenneth L. Rubow, Bruce K. Cantrell, and Virgil A. Marple, entitled "Measurement of Coal Dust and Diesel Exhaust Aerosols in Underground Mines," has been prepared. A second paper was also prepared in cooperation between the U.S. Bureau of Mines and the University of Minnesota, prepared by Bruce Cantrell and Kenneth L. Rubow, entitled "Mineral Dust and Diesel Exhaust Aerosols Measurements in Underground Metal and Non-metal Mines," which deals with evaluating sampling methods for measuring diesel aerosol in underground mines
As the requirements of the environmental agencies of various governments become more definite, there is seen a need for very reliably determining presence of aerosols which are harmful, including diesel exhaust aerosols and coal dust.